Kerry
Kerry, called Big Kerry by Will, is a minor character. She is played by guest star Abbey Mordue and only appears in "Will's Dilemma". Kerry is a friend of Tara who was paired up with Will on a double date which is the main theme of that episode in series 3. "Will's Dilemma" Kerry's friend Tara thinks she needs to meet someone nice who can cheer her up a bit because of all the crap things that have been going on in her life recently, so she prompts her boyfriend Simon to arrange for Will to go on a double date with them and Kerry. At first, Will was not very enthusiastic about it; however, when Simon acknowledged that Kerry is known for fellating her past three boyfriends he agrees to go along. However, upon meeting her Will is put off by her towering height and rather ditzy and boring personality. She is caring and protective of Will during the cinema part of their date when he makes a scene and then passes out after seeing fake blood in the film. After escorting him home following their date, Kerry kissed Will on his doorstep (despite him trying to politely say goodnight and go indoors). Afterwards now falsely believing they're an item she updates her relationship status on Facebook. In spite of wanting to receive his first oral sex from Kerry, Will decides to make it clear to her that they were never in a relationship and does so at Neil's eighteenth birthday party, but causes an incident in his harsh and blunt attempt at breaking things off with her. Kerry takes the news badly, sobbing profusely and lies to all the party guests that Will lead her on and tried to have sex with her and dumped her because of her size. Tara tells Will that Kerry's father had died the month before; something that Simon failed to mention. This revelation causes all the guests to take Kerry's side (instead of Will's) and Will is told to leave the house party by Neil's dad Kevin, who reports what happened to Will's mum Polly and Will is grounded for three weeks. The following day Neil reveals that he had a great birthday night as Kerry gave him several blowjobs in his room after the other guests had left and his dad want to bed. Kerry is not seen or mentioned again after this episode. Personality and Traits Kerry is a very tall girl; standing at over 6ft. Kerry comes across as boring and rather ditzy. For example on commenting that she liked Will's glasses, she asked: "Do you need them to see better?". She is also friendly, caring and protective. For example, walking Will home after their date and being concerned and shielding him at the cinema. In Will's words "Kerry hands out blowjobs like they are going out of fashion". This quite rightly suggests that Kerry is relatively 'easy' as before she started getting upset she offered Will a blowjob to try and entice him to like her, which he refused. Her loneliness and desperation for male attention combined with the recent death of her father caused her to start crying in front of all the party guests. She then proceeds to lie (instead of telling the truth) to Tara and the other guests that Will lead her on and tried to use her for sex, and then dumped her because of her size. This would show that Kerry has the ability to be manipulative and will use even the death of her own father as a tool to gain some sort of advantage. However, as she was highly emotional and grieving at the time, it's unclear if this was reflective of her personality as a whole. Gallery Kerry.jpg|Kerry crying at the party. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Students